


Bloody Handkerchief

by midnightweeds



Series: White Knuckles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Casual Sex, Multi, Oral, Pegging, Romance, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: Ron looked directly at Pansy as he passed, his tongue playing with his split lip. She hesitated, fingers tightening, and Hermione--heaven help her--she gripped Pansy's jaw with her free hand, forcing her to look her in the eye.Ron's gaze felt heavy and hungry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Pansy/Ron and it mushroomed into this wOW. The language toward the end gets super x-rated so...there is that.

"This is Hermione," Pansy said hastily, her eyes cataloguing everyone in the room.

"Oh," Theo breathed, looking her over curiously as he wrapped his hands.

His eyes were like chocolate against his tanned skin, the darkness that had weighed in them just a moment ago disappearing. He was too handsome, a long-healed scar above his brow and cheekbones like knives. She was afraid he'd cut himself as his skin pulled over them, tongue darting out over his lips.

" _You're_ Hermione," he continued, a small smile forming on his face.

She felt her cheeks flush as an alarm sounded.

Pansy sighed dramatically, "Your opponent was back here too last time."

" _That's_ why you're back here, Pans? _Jesus_. I thought you two were happy with each other?" He gestured casually between the two of them.

Hermione coughed.

Another alarm sounded. She hadn't realized how kind his face had been until he turned to stone before her. He brushed his thumb against her jaw as Pansy grabbed her hand, fingers lacing through hers familiarly. Hermione would have flinched, not because it hurt but because his skin felt hot and familiar against hers, but she could barely think suddenly.

"Don't fuck up this time, Nott. I actually bet on you this time."

"Lobster dinner, love?" He followed them to the door, leaning against it as he tugged his bottom lip into his mouth. "You'll bring Hermione, won't you?"

Pansy's fingers tightened around hers almost protectively. " _If_ you beat him in a way that ensures I can still fuck him later."

Theo barked out a laugh.

* * *

"I can't believe you _told_ people-"

"About us?" Pansy let go of Hermione's hand long enough to smooth her hand over the back of her dress before sitting in one of the two chairs marked 'Parkinson.'

"What _else_?"

"I didn't tell _people._ I told Theo and Blaise. I was drunk and horny and-"

"Pansy, please. You didn't sleep with them did you?"

"Babe, you don't even know them."

Hermione frowned. "Pans."

"Ew, oh my god. No. Okay?" She squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I didn't sleep with them."

Hermione didn't realize how relieved she'd feel at Pansy's words.

"He doesn't care. He saw a photo on my phone-"

The lights dimmed around them, spotlighting the ring.

"You have _photos_ of me on your _phone_?"

Pansy swiped her thumb against Hermione's knuckles comfortingly. "Of course."

"We agreed. We _agreed,_ Pansy. Only Polaroid's."

"Oh, don't be _stupid_ , Granger. Of course I have photos of you outside of the Polaroid's. You _sent_ me- Listen, ok? He really doesn't care. _Really_ doesn't.

"You're not, like, offended though, right? That I brought you here to watch a guy I'm trying to fuck, fight? Right?"

Hermione watched as Theo rolled his neck and shoulders, his eyes following the red head that paced back and forth, disturbingly cat like, on the other side of the ring. He pulled his shirt over his head and stepped into the middle as the referee spoke to them. He offered his fists to Red, who ignored him, and Theo smirked. His mouth guard was hanging out of his mouth, and his eyes looked as though he was ready to _strike_ and she- _and she-_

"No, Pansy. We just fuck sometimes. We're not, like-"

" _Right_. This is why we work, Granger. Honestly.

"Anyway, listen. The red is Ron. Ron Weasley. I have calc with him but he has no idea who I am, I think? Which is like, offensive, but I only noticed him because I was like, _hungover and late,_ and I didn't want to walk all through the class, so I sat behind him- anyway, he was literally watching porn. I kid you not. Super casual. And it was my favorite Sasha Grey three way."

Hermione smiled, watching as Pansy worked through the reason she's asked her out tonight. Her eyes were glossy, even in the dark, bouncing back and forth as she watched the fight.

"He apparently has a _thing_ for girl-on-girl and being dominated so I was _hoping_ that- I mean, I know it's a little desperate, but," she stopped talking for a moment.

Her fascination caused Hermione to look at the ring, and instead of boxing each other the way she'd had expected them to, she watched as Theo charged at Ron and kicked him in his ribs-

"What the hell is this?" Hermione hissed, shaking she and Pansy's joined hands to get her attention in the screaming crowd. "Amateur MMA?"

"Yeah, what'd you think?" Pansy asked breathily. "Come on, Theo! Don't let a fucking red- _Yes! Yes!_ "

Hermione gagged when she saw blood.

"But I _really_ want to fuck him," she said as she relaxed, her thumb drawing back and forth over Hermione's knuckles as she watched Theo kick Ron into the cage. "I hacked his computer and he has a fucking _Tumblr_ , Hermione- I know. I _know_ , okay? But you _have_ to see it. His cock, his cock is-"

Theo and Ron were forced apart, and Hermione found herself grateful because his face was too beautiful to just-

Ron looked directly at Pansy as he passed, his tongue playing with his split lip. She hesitated, fingers tightening, and Hermione-

-heaven help her-

-she gripped Pansy's jaw with her free hand, forcing her to look her in the eye.

Ron's gaze felt heavy and hungry.

She kissed her hard and demandingly, hand slipping from her jaw to her throat and squeezing.

Pansy gasped, open mouthed and wide eyes and oddly sated as she looked back at Ron.

He lost the fight.

* * *

They ended up in the alley after, Pansy making out with Ron while Hermione checked her phone.

She glanced a few times at a black car at the end of the alleyway. A tall, dark, disgustingly handsome man leaned lazily against it, half watching them but mostly uncaring and she wondered if he was waiting for Ron or for Theo.

But, it was Theo who walked toward other man, a bloody handkerchief to the bridge of his nose. He winked at her, looking over his shoulder to watch as Pansy reached for her hand and pressed her fingers into Ron's mouth. Distractedly, she noticed that Pansy was pushing him to the ground, her own hand at his throat.

But really, all she could see was Theo grinning, shaking his head, before looking ahead of him.

"Come home with us," Pansy demanded offhandedly. As though she hadn't prayed the situation.

Ron flicked his tongue against the skin between her index and middle fingers, and it would have felt good – _really good_ \- if she hadn't watched the tall, handsome man dip his face into Theo's neck as he embraced him, kissing his shoulder before tenderly observing his bruised face.

It was-

It was too much.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, pulling her fingers from his mouth and rubbing them over his face. "Come home with us, Red."

* * *

 

She fucked Ron with one of their strap-ons as Pansy rode him, his hands all over her body as she kissed Hermione too thoroughly, considering it was Ron she really wanted to begin with, but Hermione ignored it. She took it.

Because it was distracting and blissful and in all honesty it'd been awhile since they'd done _this_. And Pansy looked so beautiful, taking her pleasure from someone else. So, she told her, hands moving from the underside of Ron's thighs, up Pansy's body, and tightening around her throat.

It caused her to jerk, her hips circling thoughtlessly as she continued to _take_ and-

 _I love you_ , Hermione thought with a frown, watching Pansy's mouth fall open, and she was going to tell her, but Ron-

He let out something between a whimper and moan as her thrusts became too hard, and Hermione watched as Pansy pulled her bottom lip between her teeth before saying, "God. He feels so- Ron, you feel so," she reached for Hermione then, desperately, as they kissed.

"That's right. Cum for me," Hermione murmured against her mouth, releasing her throat. She slowed her own thrusts until she settled within him, her hand coming between them to rub Pansy's clit as they continued to kiss.

Pansy cried out, her body tightening as she continued to ride Ron, his hands encouraging at her hips. She broke the kiss, leaning toward him until she was laying on his chest, perfectly spread and full as he thrust slowly into her, Hermione still pressed fully into him as she rubbed Pansy's clit. She reached for his hand, admiring Pansy's desire darkened skin before replacing her hand with his. "Don't stop."

Pansy continued to whimper, turning her face to Ron to kiss him, one arm stretching back to touch his head as the other reached for Hermione. Their fingers laced as Hermione began to fuck Ron again, watching as he pressed his face into her neck, the pair a picture of perfect pleasure. 

She's been there a hundred times before.

Hermione gripped his balls a little too hard, and grinned when he tried to pull away from her, his legs attempting to close. Pansy's leg, thrown casually over his, stopped him along with their joined hands against his other thigh.

Pansy laughed coldly. "Did you think this would be _easy_ , Mr. Weasley?" She asked lowly, letting go of Hermione's hand as she sat up to face Ron, straddling his chest. Her hand reached behind her and took hold of his cock, carefully and blindly taking his condom off. "You're _sorely_ mistaken."

Ron cried out when Hermione changed her angle, her fingers gentle as they began to play with his cock and balls. "Pansy, please," he breathed, hands at her hips before he lifted them to her breasts. "I need to finish inside you."

She hummed, almost affectionately, lifting up on her knees before straddling his face instead. He moaned as she settled over his face, causing her head to fall back in ecstasy. "I wish you were sucking your seed out of me right now," she murmured, reaching to tug at his hair, angling him the way she needed. "That would feel  _sooo_ perfect."

She moaned and Hermione watched them with half-lidded eyes as she continued to ghost her fingers over his cock. Only the tip of her strap-on was in him now, the dark purple of the condom distracting against the pale of his skin, and she thrust shallowly into him, slowly and thoughtlessly. "But, _I_ certainly don't care what _you_ need, Red. Do you, babe?"

His cock twitched when Hermione touched the purple head, trailing pre-cum down to his balls. "Absolutely not."

"Although," Pansy murmured, nails running down Ron's chest. She leaned forward, her cunt leaving his mouth with the most delicious of sounds, and she swatted away his hands when he attempted to get her back. "I think it'd be just lovely to watch Hermione suck you while I fuck her. She's been so good to you tonight, hasn't she?"

She'd gotten off the bed as she spoke, coming to stand behind Hermione. One arm circled her roommate, palming her breast, as the other undid the harness at her hips.

"Yes," Ron rasped. "She's been incredible."

"Did you like her big cock in your ass? Stretching you absolutely useless?"

" _Yes_ , Pansy. _Fuck._ Please."

She smiled, breath against Hermione's neck. "There's cum in that condom on his stomach, Hermione. I really wish I could use it to fuck you with-"

Ron hissed as Pansy pushed Hermione down into him, her breath fanning over his cock, before moving away from them.

Hermione continued to watch him, admiring his flushed skin and eyes blown wide. She decided that he was quite handsome, and he did have a rather nice cock, even if he certainly wasn't her type.

"I wish you could, too," she admitted, smiling at the way his hips thrusted toward her, cock bobbing.

"But, if you spread it over his cock and take it all in your mouth, it's sort of like," her fingers smoothed down her spine. "It's like the same concept, just a different hole."

Hermione half cried, hips wiggling in search of sudden, much needed relief.

"She's better at this than me, Ron. I love fucking her throat, and she loves it, too. Sometimes I wish I could shove my whole fist down-"

"Pansy. Baby," Hermione breathed.

"Do as you were _told_ , Granger," she commented primly. And then, in a softer tone, she said, "I think she deserves a good throat fuck, don't you?"

Hermione did as told, accepting the wet washcloth Pansy handed her to clean her hands before sucking Ron into her mouth, arching her back to accept Pansy. The cool air against her center caused her to moan- she hadn't quite realized how desperate she'd been.

"God you're so fucking wet I just want to-" Pansy pressed the tip of her tongue to Hermione's clit, hands holding her hips in place when she attempted to jerk away. The flat of her tongue quickly followed as she licked her cunt, tongue dipping into her briefly before she pulled away.

"How does her mouth feel, Ron?"

"So good. So hot."

"Have you felt her throat yet? You've definitely the better end of her," she laughed, kissing Hermione's shoulder before thrusting into her.

Hermione cried out, quickly followed by, "Pansy," in a breathy whisper.

In response, she pressed her face back onto Ron. Her voice was low and demanding and if anyone had told Hermione that she would be ending her night pressed between Pansy and her lust-interest, she would have laughed, but now that she was _here_ -

"If you don't fuck her throat you can't come. She can take it. She likes it," she told him, and then she leaned over Hermione, fucking her hard and rough and just the way they both liked it. Quietly, she said, " _He's_ not Theo" –Hermione gasped for more reason than one- "but, I'll do. Right, love?"

**Author's Note:**

> yeah omg thanks for reading???
> 
> If you enjoy my writing, it'd mean a lot to me if you followed my new tumblr _honeyweeds_ , it's dedicated to fics and I'd really love to connect with you. Drop a line letting me know you're a fan of _Bloody Handkerchief_ and I'll write you a mini moment for any of these pairings!
> 
> I'll also be following blogs back!
> 
> Link is on profile.


End file.
